It's My Life
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: Gracie is now in WWE. Follow her journey! Will everything work out between her and Cody or will She fall for someone else?  *Sequel To A Dad For Gracie*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the Sequel to A Dad For Gracie, it's kind of short but, it's the first chapter so please review!**

**~Ages~**

**Gracie- 18**

**Cody- 22**

**Mike-25**

**Randy- 39**

**Auden- 38**

**Ricky- 20**

**Summary: Gracie is now in WWE. She has been dating Cody Rhodes for 2 yrs now. She is on Raw and Cody is on Smack down. How are they going to keep their relationship strong?**

* * *

**It's My Life**

Chapter 1

_2 weeks later_

Gracie's POV

This was it! I was so excited. I was standing right behind the curtain, I was making My wrestling debut tonight. No body knew except Vince and I.  
My Dad didn't even know I was here. Kyla Fox, Alicia Fox's sister was standing in the ring, going on how about She is undefeated.

She looked out until the crowd. "So if there's anybody back there who wants to face Me let's go!"

Then My Music hit which was _All Over Me by Default. _I walked out on the Ramp and everybody was cheering. They remembered Me.

**King: "Micheal! Do You See this? It's Gracie! GRACIE ORTON!"**

**Cole: "I see it King! It looks like She's here to make an impact."**

Kyla was shocked. "_And Her opponent from St. Louis Missouri, Gracie Orton!" _I smirked and got in the ring.

We went at it and The crowd automatically started chanting _Gracie_I smiled and I hit a drop kick on Her.

She punched Me in My stomach a couple times. She put Me in a head lock and I got out of it.

I did a tornado DDT and I climbed the turnbuckle and went for My finisher which was like a shooting star press but it's backwards.

I went for the pin and the crowd was counting. _ 1...2...3 Ding Ding Ding.  
_  
I jumped up in excitement and the crowd cheered. The Ref raised My hand. _"And Your Winner GRACIE ORTON!"  
_  
I smiled and gave the crowd the Rock on symbol and I walked backstage.

I was immediately hugged by My Dad. "Gracie Lynn why didn't You tell Me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure was, You did great!"

I smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

"So are You rooming with one of the Diva's?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I would let You room with Me and John but then You would have to sleep on the couch."

"Dad, don't worry about it I'll find someone."

"Okay, You did great I'm proud of You."

"Thanks Dad good luck on Your match, I love You."

He kissed My forehead. "I love You too."

I went to the Diva's locker room, and asked around to see if anybody didn't have a room mate.

Every one did, so I hunted down the only person I could think of.

I knocked at the door and He opened it. "Gracie You did great out there, is there something You needed?"

"Thanks Mike, and yeah do You have a room mate by any chance?"

He smiled. "Nope why You need a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, Vince forgot to book Me a Room."

He nodded. "Okay just meet Me in the parking lot in 30 minutes and we will leave."

I smiled. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem." I went to take a quick shower. I got out and changed into a hoodie and jeans.

My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby."

"Cody! Hi I miss You."

"I miss You too, I seen Your match You did awesome."

"Thanks, Cody."

"I wish You were on smack down with Me."

"Me too, but I don't pick where I go, Vince does."

He sighed. "I know, I just miss You I haven't seen You since Your Grad. Party."

"Cody We have a super show this Thursday."

"Yeah...But that means I have to wait another 3 days." He whined.

I laughed. "Oh Come on if You made it 2 weeks You can make it another 3 days."

He sighed. "Fine."

I laughed and looked at the time. "Cody I have to go, Mike is waiting for Me."

"Your Rooming with Him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay be careful I don't trust Him."

"Cody! He's like My best friend, what do You think He's going to do?"

"He's Mike, He will do anything to get a girl."

"Cody seriously do You listen to all of the rumors You hear? Mike isn't like that and nothing is going to happen."

"Okay."

"Alright I got to go."

"Okay I love You!"

"I love You too Cody, I'll talk to You later."

"Alright bye."

* * *

Mike and I got to the Hotel and I was laying on the bed watching TV.

Mike had 1000 ways to die on and I never knew seeing people die could be so interesting. My phone vibrated and it was on the end table.

I didn't feel like getting it. "Mike could You see who texted Me?"

"Sure, since Your being lazy." He smirked.

I smiled. "Hey I won My Match tonight."

"So did I!"

"Yeah by interference." He bowed His head and I laughed.

He looked at My phone. "Oh it's a picture."

"Of Who?" I looked at Him and his mouth was dropped. "Mike what is it?"

"Nothing."

I got out of the bed and grabbed the phone out of His hand I looked at it. It was of Cody, He was kissing Kelly Kelly on the Cheek.

I looked at Mike. "They're just friends, it's probably nothing."

He nodded. "Yeah Your probably right, but if Cody saw You doing that to Me how would He react?"

"Yeah He would be pissed, believe Me He is going to hear it from Me!"

* * *

**Uh-oh So was Cody and Kelly's kiss nothing? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update! I kind of forgot about it, again sorry!**

**Thanks to: **_DamonandBonnie4ever, xMyHeartShine, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, bsbfan558, DMeredith15, ashmarie, Viper's-babe, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, Cena's baby doll, Christina89, Lexii Loves You,_

_Pinayprincesa, emma217,_ **and** _Happygolucky103_

**It means so much to Me to see how many people review this! I love it! Keep it up! :)**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

Gracie's POV

It's Thursday and I haven't spoke to Cody since Monday. He kept calling and sending Me text messages but, I don't know what to say to Him.

He doesn't even know I know about His little kiss with that Slut. I hate Her so much. I was in the Car with Mike, We were heading to the Arena.

I was just looking out the window. He put his hand on My shoulder. "Hey stop worrying I'm sure it was nothing."

I nodded. "Yeah Your right."

He smirked. "I'm always right."

I rolled My eyes. "Yeah and always conceited."

He smiled. "That's why You love Me."

I laughed. "Yeah."

We pulled up and it looks like at the same time My Dad and John pulled up. I got out and My Dad came over to Me. "Hey Baby Girl."

"Hi Daddy." I sighed.

He put His arm around Me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gracie I know when something's wrong, do I need to kick someone's Ass for You?"

I laughed. "No I can take care of it."

My Dad smiled. "Okay I'll see You later Kiddo."

"Dad, I'm not a Kid anymore."

He ruffled My hair. "You still are in My eyes." I rolled My eyes and He kissed My forehead. Mike was to busy on His phone so I just walked into the Arena.

I seen My favorite tech Guy Joe. "Hey Joe are the Smack down Superstar's here yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah and Cody is in His Locker Room."

"How'd You know?"

He laughed. "Gracie I've known since You 15, I know when You want something."

"Right." I smiled.

I walked down the hallway, trying to think of what I'm going to say to Cody. I came up to His door. _'Dashing Cody Rhodes' _I rolled My eyes, and opened the door.

I started wish I really wouldn't have of done that. Kelly Kelly was hugging Cody and She was kissing His neck.

He seen Me. "Gracie…"

Tears immediately formed in My eyes. "How could You?"

He pushed Kelly away. "Gracie it isn't what it looks like, She just broke up with Her Boyfriend I was comforting Her."

"Yeah by letting Her kissing Your neck? Cody I wasn't born Yesterday!" I walked out and the tears started to drop.

He started following Me. I just ran faster, He kept calling My name. I turned a corner and crashed into someone. I looked up and it was John. I threw My arms around Him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Cody finally caught up. "Gracie, please let Me talk to You."

"No!" I held on to John tighter.

John tensed. "Look Rhodes, I don't know what You did but You better leave before I tell Randy."

Cody sighed. "Well Gracie You know where to find Me."

He walked away and John let go of Me. "Are You okay?"

"Yeah, but I knew I was stupid to have a long distance relationship with Cody, He was kissing Kelly."

"The nerve of Him? Don't worry Gracie Your Dad and I will take care of it."

"No Uncle John please don't tell My Dad." I wiped My eyes.

He kissed My forehead. "Okay I won't. I have to go get ready for My match will You be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'll go find Mike, thanks Uncle John."

"Anything for My Buddy." I half smiled and I walked down the hallway to find Mike, but I ended up running into Cody again.

He grabbed My arm. "Gracie please I love You, You know I would never cheat on You. Me and Kelly are just friends." I pulled My phone out and showed Him the picture.

He sighed. "Gracie it was just a friendly kiss."

"Okay How would You feel if I did that to Mike."

"I wouldn't care."

"Oh Bull Shit, You would too care."

He grabbed My hand. "Gracie please I don't want to fight with You, I love You."

I looked into his blue eyes. "I love You too."

He pulled Me into His arms. "I'm so sorry. Please it was nothing You have to realize that."

"Okay."

"So You forgive Me?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but You have to make it up to Me Mister." I tapped His nose.

He grabbed My finger and kissed it. "I will tonight."

Joe came over to Me. "Gracie here's You script, and Your match is in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Joe."

He walked off and I looked back at Cody. "I have to go get ready."

He put his arms around My neck. "I could help?"

"No, You would just distract Me." He started to pout.

I rolled My eyes. "Really Cody really?"

He stopped. "You sound like Mike."

I sighed. "Yeah well He rubs off on You after sharing a room with Him for the past 3 days."

"Yeah right." Cody rolled His eyes.

I looked at Him. "Cody what's Your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did You roll Your eyes?" He shrugged.

I sighed. "Whatever I have to go."

"Okay." He gave Me a peck on the lips.

I looked up at Him. "I love You!"

"I love You more Gracie."

"Hah, not possible."

He smiled. "I'll prove it to You tonight." He gave Me another kiss and walked off.

I went back to My locker room and got changed, I started to think about when He said I'll prove it to You tonight, does He mean Sex? I just shook it up and looked at My script.

I was teaming with My Dad and John to take on Kyla, Sheamus, and Mike. We were going to win of course. I headed to the curtain. My Dad was there all oiled up already.

He smiled at Me. "Ready?"

I smiled and nodded. "Ready."  
_  
I hear Voices in My head, They Counsel Me, They understand, They talk to Me. _The Crowd erupted in applause. It never gets old hearing their reaction to My Dad.

The match started and I was first. Kyla started to get the upper hand, then I reversed it. I had Her in a head lock and She escaped it and tagged Mike.

He smirked at Me, I could see in His eyes He was smiling. I went and tagged My Dad because girls couldn't fight guys which I thought was dumb.

The Match ended with John getting the pin. We all celebrated and went backstage. I gave John a hug and I kissed My Dad's cheek and I went to shower.

I got out and changed into My favorite RKO Hoodie. I was brushing My hair when Cody came in. "Ready to leave?"

"Yeah." I put My brush in My bag and walked out with Cody. He grabbed My hand and smiled.

We were about to walk out when I heard someone call My name it sounded like My Dad.

I turned around and sure enough He was running over to Me. "Gracie! We have to go, Auden is in labor!" He was smiling ear to ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah Come on We have to go."

I looked at Cody and He had a sad face. "I'm sorry Cody, I really have to go."

He nodded. "Nah, don't worry about it, it's okay."

"Good." I kissed Him fiercely.

He smiled. "I love You."

"I love You too Cody."

* * *

**So the next chapter is just going to be a little family chapter since the twins are going to be born. :) Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: **_AlphonseBuclay-_ **He has the funniest reviews! I love them! :) and to:** _Sonib89, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, RKOsgirl92, Christina89, xMyHeartShine, Cena's baby doll, Viper's-babe,_

_Happygolucky103, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan,_ **and** _Pinayprincesa_

* * *

Chapter 3

Gracie's POV

It took a couple hours to get there. I was sitting in the Hospital waiting room playing with My Phone. I was getting really sleepy. I was about to doze off.

"Gracie!" I opened My eyes and Austin was there.

"Austin!" I got up and hugged him.

"How's My lil Sis?"

"Austin Your only older than Me by a month."

He rolled His eyes. "Nice way to ruin My fun."

I laughed. "Well Your going to have a new sister and brother."

He nodded. "I know. I'm excited."

"Me too." We sat down.

He looked at Me. "So how are You and Cody?"

"Eh.. Okay I guess."

He raised an eye brow. "I guess? What's going on?"

I explained to Him about the whole Kelly thing. He scoffed. "Gracie He's cheating on You!"

I shook My head. "No He isn't. He said it was nothing."

Austin put His hand to his face. "Gracie… Please You have to watch Him, all the signs are there He's cheating on You!"

"Austin can't You just let Me be happy?"

"That's all I want but, I don't want You to get hurt."

I grabbed His hand. "I won't."

He nodded. "Alright."

I layed My head on His shoulder and ended up falling asleep.

Mike's POV

I decided to go the Club because, Gracie had to go home to see Her new siblings being born so I was bored. I walked in and went to the bar and ordered a drink.

I looked over My shoulder and seen Cody all over Kelly, They were making out and grabbing each other.

I walked over to Them. "What the Hell is wrong with You?"

They separated and Cody looked at Me. "Mike, please don't tell Gracie!"

"Are You kidding Me? Of course I'm going to tell Her, how could You?"

"Mike! Please Don't! Do see how happy I make Her? She will be devastated."

"I thought You loved Her?"

"I do with all My heart." He nodded.

"Then why the hell are You skanking it up with Barbie?"

He sighed. "Because Gracie doesn't have sex with Me, and I'm a Man You know how it is. So I have to get from somewhere."

"Your fucking disgusting." I spat out.

He got up from His seat. "Mike please do not tell Her!" He was begging.

Gracie's POV

I woke up a couple hours later to My Aunt Becky. "Hey Gracie, how are You doing?"

"Fine, just sleepy." I yawned.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake You up, just go back to sleep I'll wake You when We hear something."  
_  
We?_ I looked to the right side of the room and Grandma and Grandpa were here. I smiled. I would of gotten up to go hug them but, I was too tired.

I layed My head back on Austin's shoulder and fell back asleep. I woke up to someone shaking Me.

My eyes fluttered opened and My Dad came into My vision with a huge smile on His face. "Gracie They were born! I want You and Austin to see them before anyone else."

I smiled. "Okay." Austin and I followed Him to the room. My Mom was holding them in Her arms. I smiled they were adorable.

I gave My Mom a kiss on the cheek. "What are their names?"

"Ella Lynn Orton and Evan Keith Orton."

"Aww, that's so cute."

She smiled. "Yeah I came up with Evan and Your Dad came up with Ella."

Austin came to Her bedside. "Can We hold them?"

She smiled and nodded. "Which one do You want?"

"Evan." He smiled.

I rolled My eyes. "Of course."

I picked up Ella from Her and cradled her to My chest. She was so cute. She had My Dad's eyes and nose. My Dad came over and looked at Me. "She's beautiful isn't She?"

"Yeah She definitely has your guy's looks. Dad She has Your eyes."

He smiled and nodded. "I know. Evan has Your Mom's eyes."

Ella started to get cranky. My Dad reached for Her and I handed Her to Him. She immediately stopped crying. "Whoa, what do You have magic skills?" He chuckled.

My Mom smiled at Me. "She just loves Her Daddy."

I smiled. "So do I." He kissed My forehead. We put the babies back into the cribs, and Austin and I were going to head home to get some sleep.

We say bye and My Dad looked at Me. "Gracie I want to talk to You."

I nodded. "Okay."

We went into the hallway. "Gracie, now that I have a blood Daughter I want You to know Your always going to be My Baby Girl I don't care if Your not blood, You are My Daughter nothing's  
going to change that."

"Aw. Thanks Daddy." I hugged Him.

He kissed My forehead. "And You're the only one I call Baby girl."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I love You Kiddo."

I rolled My eyes. "I love You too Pop."

He ruffled My hair. "I'm not that old."

I chuckled. "Suure…" He kissed My forehead one more time and Austin and I headed Home.

We unlocked the door and turned lights on. I walked into the living room and Austin went into the Kitchen to get something to eat. I plopped on the couch and sighed.

Today had been a long day. My Phone started ringing. _I came to Play there's a price to pay, time for You to get down on Your knees and pray.  
_  
I knew it was Mike. "Hello?"

"Gracie, Hey I have to tell You something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Cody…" My phone started beeping, I was getting an incoming call from Cody.

"Mike, Cody's calling I got to take it."

"Gracie it's about Him, He's cheating on You!"

"Mike please, I've heard enough of that."

"No Gracie really He was all over Kelly at the club."

I gulped. "Really?"

"Gracie I have never lied to You, He even told Me, You don't have sex with Him so He has to find it somewhere else."

I thought about and gasped. "Your right, He is cheating on Me." A tear rolled down My cheek.

"Gracie I'm so sorry…"

"Mike… don't worry about it, I should of realized it, I was to involved in a fake relationship to see the truth." I hung up and I got a text from Cody.

**Hey Baby plz pick up the phone I miss u.**

I didn't respond. Austin came back into the room. "Hey I made You Hot Chocolate."

I grabbed the cup. "Thanks." I sniffed.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You were right, He is cheating on Me."

* * *

**Bad Cody! Do You think things will ever go back to normal? Will Mike and Gracie get together? Did You like the names of the twins, I thought they were cute. Also everyone voted for Me to concentrate on This story and 'The Viper's Angel' If You read any other stories of Mine, don't worry I'm not giving up on them I'll update on them once in awhile, Its just these two stories are My main concern. :) Sorry for the long note and please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gracie's POV

Vince gave Me and My Dad the rest of the week off, and I wasn't acting like Myself. My Dad noticed and I just told Him it was nothing. I had to go back Today and My Dad gets to go back next Monday.

I was packing up My bags when My Dad walked in. "Hey."

I looked up at Him. "Hey."

"So are You going to tell Me what's wrong before You go?"

I sighed. "Cody has been cheating on Me."

My Dad froze and His face got really red. I could tell He was about to have one of His IED attacks. I walked over to Him. "Dad, deep breaths, come on don't get mad over this."

"Are You kidding Me? He broke My Daughter's heart He isn't getting away with it."

I put My hand on His chest. "Daddy please calm down, I will take care of it."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I just don't like to see You like this."

"I know I haven't even talked to Cody yet."

"You need to."

I nodded. "I know."

I heard a knock at the door. I looked at My Dad. "That's probably Mike." He nodded. I grabbed My bag and gave My Dad a kiss on the cheek. I did the same to My Mom, Ella, and Evan.

I walked outside and Mike pulled Me into a hug. "How are You doing?"

"I've been better." He nodded.

We got in the car and drove off. I looked out the window the whole time. My phone started ringing. I looked at it. _Cody. _My heart ached when I saw it. I hit ignore.

Mike looked at Me. "Gracie I have to tell You something, I don't know how Your going to take it."

"What is it?"

"Cody got traded to Raw."

"Great.." I sighed.

"Your going to have to talk to Him."

"I know I'm just trying to put it off as long as I can."

He nodded. "I understand."

He pulled into the Arena parking lot, and We got out. Mike and I walked in and Cody was talking to Ron. Mike tensed up. I looked at Him. "I'm going to talk to Him now, I'll talk to You later."

Mike nodded and walked away. Ron walked away and Cody turned around.

He walked over to Me. "Gracie! I've been trying to get a hold of You since You left."

I nodded. "I know. Cody We have to talk."

"About what?" His eye brow raised.

I sighed. "Cody We can't see each other anymore Mike told Me everything, I know Your cheating on Me." I tried to stay calm.

He hesitated. "Gracie, please I stopped because I realized I want You! Not Kelly, please Gracie don't do this, I need You!"

I looked up at Him. "I'm sorry Cody, it's over, now You can go back to fucking Kelly!" I turned around and walked down the hallway with tears streaming down My face.

I sat on a crate. _Why does this have to happen to Me!_ it started to get hard for Me to breathe. My head was pounding I couldn't think straight.

I loved Cody, why did He have to do that to Me?

Ted's POV

I was sitting on the bench talking to My brother Brett, He got a Job on Raw. Mike came in. I looked up at Him. "Where's Gracie?"

"Talking to Cody."

I stood up. "Why didn't You stay there? She's probably crying Her eyes out right now."

Mike put his hands up in defense. "She told Me to leave!"

"Oh My God Mike Your so dumb, We have to go find Her."

Brett stood up. "I'll find Her." We nodded and He walked out.

Gracie's POV

I had My knees pulled up to My chest, with My head buried in them. Cody was My official first love, and He had to screw it up. I heard someone call My name.

I looked up and seen Brett DiBiase coming over to Me. I was confused, because I was pretty sure He was on FCW, not WWE.

He sat on the crate next to Me. I looked up at Him. "Brett what are You doing here?"

"I'm the new WWE Superstar."

"Congrats." I sniffed.

He pulled Me into a hug. "Hey enough about Me, I can only imagine what Your going through."

I nodded. "It sucks! It feels like My heart got shredded in two." I sobbed on His shirt.

He patted My back. "I know just let it out." I held on to Him tighter.

Brett's POV

_Flashback_

_I was at the FCW Arena when I first met Gracie. She was sent to FCW over the summer to train. I got partnered up with Her._

She walked over to Me and stuck Her hand out. "Hi I'm Gracie Orton."

I shook it. "Brett DiBiase."

She smiled. "Oh Your Ted's brother."

I nodded. "Yeah and Your Randy's kid."

She smiled. "Guilty as charged." That Summer We became real good friends.

She was still crying, I couldn't wait to have My match with Cody tonight.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the long update guys, I completely forgot about this story, I know how foolish of Me? lol well let Me know what You guys want to see in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't have time to do shout outs, sorry! but I think some asked if Brett DiBiase was a OC? and no he isn't He actually is in FCW right now. **

**Sorry for the long update guys! Please Review!**

* * *

Gracie's POV

Chapter 5

Vince gave Me the night off after He heard what happened between Me and Cody. I finally stopped crying and I was heading to the exit.

I stopped at the gorilla to see what match was going on. It was Brett vs. Cody. I sighed and watched.

Brett was doing really good for His first match on Raw. Cody seemed so out of it though. He seemed exactly like Me.

Brett got the pin and the ref raised His hand. He finally walked backstage. I hugged Him. "You did awesome Brett."

"Thanks Gracie." Cody finally made His way back and We locked eye contact. He was just as depressed as I was.

Mike appeared and Cody walked away. Mike looked at Me. "So I was thinking how about a movie night to get Your mind off of things?"

I nodded. "Yeah I would like that." I looked at Brett. "I'll see You later, I'm really glad Your here."

He smiled. "Me too."

I walked with Mike to His car. I touched my pockets and realized I forgot my phone. "Mike, I'll be right back I forgot my phone."

He nodded and I walked back in the Arena. I grabbed my phone out of the locker room and when I walked out I bumped into someone.

I looked up and it was Cody. I sighed. "Sorry."

He looked into my eyes. "It's okay." I went to turn away but he grabbed my arm. I looked up at Him.

He sighed. "Gracie, I-I need you."

"Well you should of realized that when you were screwing Kelly."

"Gracie, that was mistake, it only happened once and I was drunk."

"Bull Crap, Cody Mike saw you at the bar."

"Yeah and I was drunk! That's the only time I ever had sex with her."

"Cody stop lying."

"Gracie! I'm not! When Kelly and I started hanging out it was nice to have a friend but then She got all touchy feely. I kept hanging out with her because I felt bad, then that night at the bar She kept giving me beer after beer, Mike saw us and apparently I said I needed to get sex some where and She took me back to her hotel room and we did it. The whole time we did I was thinking about you."

I stood there shocked and in tears. Cody sighed. "Gracie Please I can't leave you! You can't leave me!"

My brain was telling me to just leave and go back to the hotel room, but my heart was telling me something else.

"Cody if I give you a second chance it's on one condition."

"Anything." He vowed.

"You never speak to Kelly again."

He nodded immediately. "No problem."

I nodded. "Okay, but I swear Cody Garrett Runnels if you mess this up I will kick you in your balls so hard you will see stars for a week."

He nodded and laughed a little. "Alright, and Gracie I'm not going to mess it up."

I wrapped my arms around him. He held me tight. "It feels so good to have you in my arms."

I sighed into his chest. "Same here."  
_  
I came to play. _My phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hey Mike."

"Gracie you coming?"

"Uh, change of plans."

"What's going on?"

"I'll just come out to the parking lot to tell you."

"Alright." I hung up and grabbed Cody's hand.

We walked to the parking lot. Mike saw us and walked over to us. He glared at Cody. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm giving him a second chance."

Mike was mad. "Are you crazy?"

I shook my head. "No I'm in love, God Mike can't you just be happy for Me?"

He nodded. "I am." He looked at Cody. "Okay Pretty Boy if you break her heart again, I will beat that precious little face of your up got it?"

Cody nodded. "Miz, don't worry I'm not going to mess this up."

Mike nodded and looked at Me. "Alright Gracie I'll see you at the house show tomorrow."

I nodded and gave him a hug. Mike got in his car and left. I faced Cody. "Let's head back to the hotel."

He grabbed my hand. "Your request is my duty." I laughed a little.

We got to the hotel and took our bags up to his room. He was taking his shoes off. "Cody."

His head popped up. "Yeah?"

"Come here." He came over to me.

I grabbed his face and crushed my lips against his. He picked me up and layed me on the bed carefully not to break the kiss.

A little bit passed and both our shirts were off, I couldn't stop touching his chest it was so memorizing.

We continued to make out but then he pulled away. "We probably should stop before I get carried away."

I grabbed his face. "But what if I want you to get carried away?"

He raised an eye brow. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm 100 percent sure."

He nodded. "But tell me if you want me to stop, if your not ready I will understand. I don't want to rush you in to anything."

"Cody I _want _too."

He crushed his lips against mine but then pulled back. "You can tell me if your not ready."

I groaned and pushed him on his back.

I straddled his waist. "Cody I want you! All of you! So if your just going to keep second guessing everything then I'll just go to sleep."

"Gracie I just don't want you to make a mistake, if your not ready."

"Cody! I'm ready okay?"

"But-..."

I caught him off. "Do you not want me? Because I'm kind of feeling rejected right now."

He pulled me down towards him. "Of course I want you! I've wanted you since the first day I formed feelings for you."

"Okay good then." I crushed my lips against his again.

All of Our clothes ended up on the floor and we became romantically entwined.

It hit midnight and I layed my head on his chest. "Cody I love you!"

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too Gracie!"

* * *

**Whoa! Cody and Gracie are back together... **

**Something it going to happen in the next chapter so be ready.**

**Also Randy returns next chapter too.**

**If I can get this story to 70 review I will post the chapter tomorrow! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to: **_RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, Sonib89, Lexii Loves You, bsbfan558, AlphonseBuclay, Christina89, SnowAngel2009, _

_Happygolucky103,_ **and **_Viper's-babe_

**I asked for 70 reviews and you got me to 72! Thanks you guys are wonderful! So the drama heats up in this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gracie's POV**

I woke up the next morning in the best mood ever. I smiled remembering last night's event. I can't believe I had sex with Cody. It was amazing.

I turned over to face him but, he wasn't there. I frowned. I walked over to the bathroom to see if he was in there, but nothing.

My phone started to ring, it was Mike's ring. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo, Gracie you coming to the Arena or what? Vince is asking for you."

"Yeah I'll be right there." I said slowly, still wondering where Cody was.

"Gracie what's wrong?"

"Cody. I woke up and he was gone."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing he probably went to the gym or something."

"Yeah but, he's my ride."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll just order a rental."

"Alright see you in a few." I hung up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I got out and changed into a WWE t shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my gym back and walked down to the lobby.

I ordered a rental which was a yellow Camaro just like mine back home. I got in it and got to the Arena in like 5 minutes. I walked in all happy.

I went straight for Mike's locker room. I opened the door and walked in. He was just messing with his phone.

I gave him a hug. "Hey Mikey!" I smiled.

He chuckled and raised an eye brow. "Why are you so happy?"

I shrugged. "I just am."

"Alright Orton, spill!" He set his phone down.

I sighed. "Alright. Cody and I had sex for the first time last night."

"What?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yep."

"How was it? Were you scared?"

I nodded. "Yeah but I actually liked it."

Mike laughed. "That's a good thing, so that's why your so happy."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, Gracie your Dad is here He wants you to go meet him at his locker room."

"Really?" I smiled big.

He nodded. "Yeah go on He missed you." I chuckled and walked into the hallway.

I was in the best mood ever, I got the perfect guy and my Dad is back on the road. Nothing can go wrong.

I turned a corner and froze dead in my tracks. There was a huge pain in my chest from seeing the image I prayed I would never see again.

Cody was making out with Kelly again. He lied to me! It felt like my heart broke into a thousand pieces. The tears formed in my eyes.

I started to cry. Cody separated from Kelly and saw me. "Gracie..."

I turned around and ran for the exit. I got in the rental and took off. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away from him.

He fucking promised me. I couldn't stop crying, it just kept coming out. It started to get harder for me to see.

The last thing I seen was a truck coming at me full speed and seeing the car flip.

**Randy's POV**

I was in my locker room waiting for Gracie to stop by. I missed my baby girl.

It's been 20 minutes, I decided to go check in Mike's locker room to see if she was there. I walked in. "Hey where's Gracie?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She isn't."

"Maybe she's with Cody?"

"Cody? She dumped him!"

"Nope, they got back together last night."

"What the hell? I'm going to murder that boy!" I stormed out of the locker room and went looking for Cody. I found him in the parking lot with Kelly.  
"Runnels! Where is Gracie?"

Cody faced me. "She took off in her rental."

"Why?" He shrugged and looked at Kelly.

I glared at him. "Cody if your not telling me something I will break your neck!"

"She seen Kelly and I kissing again in the hallway." I lunged at him.

I threw him up to the brick wall. "I swear to god, I will kill you right now!"

He gulped. "Please...Don't..."

Kelly was pulling on my arm. I faced her and pointed my finger in her face. "You stay the hell of this, you done enough." She crossed her arms.

I glared back at Cody, when I got a phone call. "Stay there." I pointed at Cody and he stood still.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ah, yes is this Randal Orton?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Tom from the local police department, We found your daughter Gracie Orton she was in a bad car accident."

My heart sank. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know but She's getting transferred to the hospital right now."

"Okay thanks for calling."

I hung up and threw Cody back up at the wall. "This is your fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Gracie got in a car accident because of you too!"

I squeezed his neck. "If my baby girl isn't okay, your a dead man walking!"

I let go and ran to my hummer. I got in and sped off. _Hang in there Gracie, Daddy's coming._

_

* * *

_

**Uh-Oh! Will Gracie be okay? Is Randy going to kill Cody?I would like to hear your thoughts on everything. :) Please review for the next chapter!**

**Same goes as last chapter if I get the story to 82 reviews I will update tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to: SnowAngel2009, AlphonseBuclay, RICANPRINCESS18, Sonib89, ashmarie, xMyHeartShine, Happygolucky103, ****Ice. Vixen13****, Lexii Loves You, RKOsgirl92, Cena's baby doll, bsbfan558, ****Viper's-babe, heath tackett, and nymphetamine42 **

**It means alot guys... btw sorry for not updating the next day.. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Randy's POV**

Wait. That's all we can do. Gracie is in surgery right now. The Doctor said she should be fine. I was sitting in the waiting room.  
There were a lot of people here. Auden had my parents watch the twins so She could be here. Austin came and Ricky got out of school to come. Mike, John, Ted, and even though I wanted to kick his skull in Cody was here too. I was tapping my foot impatiently Auden put her hand on my leg.

"Randy, Gracie will be fine."

I sighed. "I hope."

"Randy look at all the stuff she's been through? If she can make it through that, she can make it through this." I nodded, knowing she was right.

My Baby Girl is strong. The Doctor came in. Everyone stood up.

He looked at me. "Gracie is okay, the surgery went well and she's in recovery right now." Everyone sighed in relief.

I looked at him. "Can we see her?"

"Yeah only one at a time though." I looked at everyone.

They told me to go first. I followed him to the recovery room.

**Gracie's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

I opened my eyes to that annoying beep. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. I was confused.

I seen My Dad walk in past the curtain. He smiled at me. "Hey Baby Girl how you doing?"

"Sore." I winced.

He sat down in the chair and grabbed my hand. "I'll bet."

"Daddy why am I here?"

He looked at me confused. "You don't remember?" I shook my head.

"Gracie you got in a car accident."

"I-I did?" I gulped.

He nodded. "Yeah, do you remember anything from today?"

I shook my head. "No, I just remember everything from yesterday." The Doctor came in and grabbed something.

My Dad looked at him. "Hey Doc is it normal for her not to remember what happened today?"

"Absolutely, she had minor skull fractures so yes, let's just be happy it isn't her whole memory." I nodded. I was glad it wasn't.

My Dad looked at me. "So many people want to see you so I'll go send one in okay?"

I nodded. "Can you send Cody?"

He tensed. "Why?"

"I know you don't like him, but Dad I gave him a second chance."

He winced. "Alright." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back later, I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

**Randy's POV**

I walked into the waiting room and I was fuming.

I walked straight to Cody. "Runnels! She wants you, but she doesn't remember anything from today so you better tell her why she got in the car  
accident."

He looked up at me. "Randy... It will break her heart."

I sighed. "I know, but if she gets her memory back later on, she will be even more pissed off you didn't tell her."

Cody nodded. "Alright."

He got up and I grabbed his collar. "I swear Cody if you don't tell her I will punt her head so bad I'll break you neck understood?"

He nodded and started walking. I sat down next to Auden, she looked at me. "How is she?"

I nodded. "Good, but she's sore, and she's going to be heart broken when Cody tells her."

She grabbed my hand. "Don't worry We'll help her get through it."

A little bit passed and Cody walked back in and he had a black eye. I looked up at him. "H-How'd you get that?"

"Gracie did it." He sighed.

I smiled ear to ear. "That's my girl!" Everyone laughed and Cody left.

I looked at John. "Why don't you and Ted go see her next?" They nodded and went.

**Gracie's POV**

I hate him! Cody is suck a fucking little bitch! I grabbed my pillow and threw at the curtain.

"Hey." Uncle Teddy and John said as they walked in.

John gave me my pillow back. "Trying to hurt us?"

"No I was hoping it would hit Cody."

They laughed. "I think that black eye served him right."

"I just can't believe that I'm in this hell hole because of him."

John glared at me. "Gracie your language!"

I rolled my eyes and Ted slapped his back. "Come on man, My Boo is pissed off, let her swear."

I laughed. "Thanks Uncle Teddy." He chuckled and gave me side a hug.

We chatted a little bit and They looked at me. "How about we send your brothers in?"

"Their here?" I almost got tears in my eyes. I haven't seen them in like forever.

They nodded. "Get better, we will be back tomorrow."

Uncle Teddy looked at me. "I'll be back with breakfast tomorrow, because I stole a dinner off the food tray and I almost puked."

I laughed. "Okay." They walked out and I put my attention to the TV. George Lopez was on. I smiled softly. I used to watch that show all the time.

"Where's my little Sis?" I heard Ricky's voice.

"Ricky! Austin!" I was so happy to see them. They came over to my bed side.

Ricky kissed my forehead. "How you doing Gracie?"

"Sore." I frowned.

Austin gave me a hug. "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too Bud."

Ricky started laughing. "Nice work on Cody."

I smirked softly. "Thanks."

Austin laughed too. "He deserved it, he's a jerk."

I gleamed. "Jerk doesn't even cover it!"

They nodded. "Alright well we will let you get better."

I nodded. "Alright thanks for coming Guys."

"Gracie of course we would come see our Lil Sis." Austin said.

I looked up at him. "Hey your only 1 month older than me." He just stuck his tongue at me.

Ricky put his arm on his shoulder. "Get better Gracie so you can beat this one up for me."

I smiled. "Alright see ya guys." They walked out and I think that's it for all the visitors.

I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes and seen Mike. I smiled. "Hey Mikey."

He sat down in the chair. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got in a car accident." I smirked.

He chuckled. "Hey being sarcastic is my job." I laughed and shrugged.

Mike sighed. "Gracie I'm sorry for what Cody did."

When he said that it felt like something clicked in my head, I remembered everything from today.

I remember seeing Cody kiss Kelly and I remember getting in the car, The tears started pouring out.

Mike grabbed my hand. "Gracie it's okay just forget about him."

"Mike I just remembered, it came back. I wish it would go away, that's all I see now is him kissing Kelly." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Mike wiped it away. "It's alright Gracie, just think he has a nice black shiner because of you."

I chuckled a little. "Mike you always know what to say."

He shrugged. "Eh, it all comes in the Awesome package." I rolled my eyes.

He looked at me. "Well I think I'm going to let you rest."

He stood up but I grabbed his hand. "Stay with me?" I gave him a little pout.

He nodded. "Alright scoot over."

My eyes widen. "Are you crazy with your freaking body on here it will break."

"If it hasn't broke with your fat ass on it were fine." He smirked.

I slapped his arm. "Mike! I don't have a fat ass."

He started laughing. "Sure okay move over." I moved over a little bit and layed on the bed with me. We didn't really fit.

He groaned. "Gracie lift your head up." I did carefully and he wrapped his arm around me. I layed it back down and I felt much more comfortable.

"Thanks Mike for staying with me."

"No problem, I'm always here for you."

**Randy's POV**

I was about to head out but, I decided to go check back on Gracie. I walked in slowly and I seen Mike and Gracie sound asleep on the bed.

I smiled. That's one Guy I wouldn't mind Gracie dating.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX, biblicalforte, Lexii Loves You, RKOsgirl92, Viper's-babe, AlphonseBuclay, bsbfan558, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, Happygolucky103, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll,_ **and** _nymphetamine42_

**You guys got me to 101 reviews! AWW! I love you guys so much! It means the world to me. :)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Gracie's POV**

I wasn't comfortable. I opened my eyes and I noticed Mike's back was facing me.

I sighed, and I nudged him. "Mike move back on you back, I'm not comfortable." He moved back on his back and I layed my head on his chest.

Much Better. I noticed the sun was about to rise. I didn't care I needed more sleep. I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps.

I opened my eyes thinking it was probably the nurse, but I was wrong, way wrong.

"Cody?" I whispered, so I didn't wake Mike. He walked over to us.

I sat up carefully. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Gracie, I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No, Cody do you actually think I would ever forgive you? I mean Come on! I'm in here because of You!"

"Gracie didn't you feel something when we had sex?"

I didn't say anything.

"See? You Did! It's called Love and _Honey_ I ain't giving up."

"So what do you call sleeping with your girlfriend and the next day making out with someone? I believe that's called cheating and _Honey_ I've had enough!"

Mike started to stir and He opened his eyes. He seen Cody and He got off the bed. "Get out of here Runnels!"

Cody glared at Him. "Why Mizanin, what are you going to do about it?" Cody was challenging him.

I glared at Cody. "You are not going to start a fight here! So leave!"

Cody looked at me. "Alright Gracie just remember one thing, I will always have a piece of you. You gave me your virginity and You will _never _get it  
back." He smirked.

That made me tear up a bit. I glanced at Mike and if looks could kill, I swear Cody would be dead right now.

Mike tackled Cody to the wall. "If you **EVER** say anything about her virginity again I will give you another black eye to match your right eye and

then I'll break your arm while I'm at it understood?" Cody simply nodded, and left.

Mike came back over and sat on the bed. I was just looking at the ground thinking about what Cody said. He was right I can never get it back.

Mike must of noticed I was upset. He pulled me in an embrace. I sighed against his chest. _Why do I always feel safe with him?  
_  
"I got coffee and muffins!" Uncle Teddy came into the room.

I looked at him and smiled softly. He handed me my coffee. I opened the lid to investigate it.

Uncle Teddy laughed. "Don't worry Boo, it's the way you like it, and Mike yours is black I had to ask Randy how you liked it." We nodded.

Uncle Teddy raised an eye brow. "What happened? It seems tense." Mike sighed and told him about the whole Cody fiasco.

Uncle Teddy came and sat in the chair next to me. "I'm sorry about him, He's a dick ever since he met Kelly last year He's changed."

I nodded. "I know."

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Teddy about it?"

Mike looked at me. "Hey I got a phone call to make so I'll be back."

I nodded. "Okay thanks again."

He kissed my forehead. "No problem."

Mike walked out and Ted plopped his feet on my bed. "Alright what's going on?"

"With what?"

"You and Mike! Your Dad said you guys were sleeping in the bed last night?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

"Do you guys do anything?"

"Uncle Teddy! Why would We do that? Were best friends!"

"Well from what I see He cares about you a lot."

"I care about him too."

"Alright enough drama, Dr. Teddy is done, let's get on to the major stuff."

"Like what?"

"Selena Gomez is dating Justin Bieber!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "Uncle Teddy? That is not major, who cares about Bieber? I hate that kid."

He gasped. "WHAT? You better take that back Boo!"

"Or what?" I challenged him.

"I will..." He was thinking about it. "I will rip all your Johnny Depp posters off you wall at your house and _burn _them."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He smirked.

"Okay fine. I take it back."

"Good." He ruffled my hair.

I smiled. "Anything to save Johnny." Uncle Teddy rolled his eyes.

**Mike's POV**

I got in the waiting room and I pulled out my cell phone. I strolled down in my contacts and clicked on the name and hit send.

It rang a couple of times and He answered. "Vince McMahon."

"Hey Vince it's Mike."

"Ah, Mike hows our star Diva doing?"

"A little better but, I talked to her doctor and He said she would be out for like 3 months."

"Oh Gosh, she must be mad."

"Actually The Doctor didn't tell her yet, He wants me to."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Okay You know how Gracie is going to be heading home, well Auden's going to be busy with the twins, Austin is going to be busy with training  
and Ricky is busy with school."

I sighed and continued. "No body is going to be able to take care of Gracie, so I was thinking. Tomorrow is Raw and could I could get put on the  
injured list to help Gracie?"

"Mike, Your my top heel."

I sighed. "I know sir, I just really need to be with Gracie I don't want her alone."

"You care about her don't you?"

"Of course, I would do anything for her."

"Have you told her this yet?"

"Not...Exactly."

Vince chuckled. "Well you should and yeah I guess we can do that but on one condition."

"Anything."

"When you come back your going to turn face."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Mizanin don't start with me."

I laughed. "Alright but Vince that's not really a condition I would do that any day."

"Would you rather have to clean the catering area for a month when you get back?" He said in a stern voice.

"Oh no Sir, Face turn is bad enough." I lied.

Vince laughed. "Alright Mike send Gracie my love and I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll decide who injures you."

"Okay bye Vince." I hung up.

**Gracie's POV**

Uncle Teddy had me cracking up. He kept telling all his silly jokes.

Mike came in. "Dang, Gracie I heard you laughing all the way down the hall." He chuckled.

I laughed again. "I can't help it's Uncle Teddy's fault."

Uncle Teddy put his hands up defense. "Okay it is not my fault that I'm just naturally funny." We laughed.

Then a delivery guy came in with flowers. "Your Gracie Orton correct?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"These are for you and here's a card and a teddy bear."

"Thanks." I took them.

He left and Ted and Mike looked at me. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know I'm opening the card right now." I finally got the envelope open and I read the card.

_Gracie,_

_Hey I heard my little Enigma got in a car accident. I wanted to come and visit you so bad, but you know TNA, hectic schedule's. I miss you. So does Beth and Ruby. Every time Ruby sees your picture she says 'Gacie.' She's not good with her R's. Get better soon so you come to North Carolina. Your bike misses you. Shannon wanted to ride it the other day but, I wouldn't let him. You know him he probably end up crashing it. Anyway I was hoping these Flowers would cheer you up. Ruby picked out the Teddy bear. Beth says she misses you and She loves you. But we all know I love you more, but don't tell Beth she'll kick my A**. We Love you and miss you. Get better little Enigma._

_Xoxo_

_-Love_

_Jeff, Beth, and Little Ruby_

_P.s Call me when you get this, because I know your crying. :)_

I chuckled at all the funny parts, and of course he had to use his nick name for me like always. I had tears in my eyes like he expected.

Mike looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sniffed. "Can you hand me my phone?" He nodded and grabbed it off the end table. I grabbed it and dialed Jeff's number.

It rang twice. "Hey I'm guessing you got the flowers?"

I smiled. "Yes and thank you Uncle Jeff they are beautiful." I sniffed.

"Oh I so called it, I know you would cry."

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"Hey little Enigma, Beth wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Gracie!" Beth exclaimed as she got on the phone.

"Aunt Beth!"

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better just sore."

"I really wish I could of came but Ruby and I are on the road with Jeff."

"Aw, Aunt Beth it's okay don't worry about it."

"Ruby is dieing for me to ask you if you liked the teddy bear?"

I chuckled. "Yes tell her I loved it and I'll keep it forever." I heard her saying it to Ruby and She started clapping.

She got back on the phone. "Alright I got to go put Ruby down for a nap, You get better and when you do how about you come to North Carolina  
and spend a week like old times?"

"That sounds great I would love too."

"Alright I love you Gracie, here's Jeff."

"Alright Love you too."

Jeff got back on the phone. "Alright Little Enigma I'll let you rest."

"Okay thanks Uncle Jeff for the flowers again."

"No problem anything for my perfect little niece."

"What's with the 'little'? I'm 18."

He laughed. "In my eyes you will always be the same 14 year old."

I sighed. "Okay bye Uncle Jeff."

"Bye Gracie I love you, get better."

"I will and I love you too." I hung up and smiled. "Gosh I missed them."

Uncle Teddy looked at me. "So the flowers were from Jeff?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

Mike looked at me. "Gracie I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well I was talking to your doctor and he said your going to be out of wrestling."

"Yeah I know probably a couple days right?"

He winced. "Not exactly."

"How long?"

"Well..."

"Mike! Tell me!" I was getting anxious.

"He said possibly 3-4 months."

"Months!" He nodded.

I grabbed my head. "You got to be kidding me? I just started out a month ago now I'm on the shelf for 3 months, Man I want to kill Cody right  
now."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm getting put on the injured list."

"Why?"

"So I can go home with you and help you get better."

"Really?" I smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah I asked Vince and he agreed."

"Thanks Mike." I gave him a hug.

He kissed my forehead. "Not a problem."

* * *

**Please Review! :D**

**Btw... thanks again for getting me 101 reviews! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gracie's POV**

I get to go home today. I'm so happy, I hate this place. Mike was at the Arena taping his 'injury' they had him get attacked backstage.

I got to change out of my gown, but the nurse had to help me because I'm not so good with standing.

A little bit passed and Mike appeared. "Hey Sexy…" I rolled my eyes.

I was complaining yesterday how I look like crap and He called me sexy and now he won't give it up. "Can we leave now?"

"Yep, just waiting on the nurse."

I nodded, and the nurse came in so I could sign discharge papers. The nurse wheeled me downstairs to the lobby. Mike pulled his car around front and helped me into it.

He pulled out and I looked outside the window. "How long will it take?"

"Eh, probably a couple hours we aren't that far from St. Louis." I nodded and yawned.

He looked at me. "Get some sleep I'll wake you when we get there." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I woke up and I looked around and I was still in the car but Mike wasn't. I opened the door and Cody appeared? I was confused. He seemed mad.

He came over to me. "I will always be in your heart! Always!" Then Mike appeared and grabbed Cody. Cody reversed it and pulled a pocket knife out.

I started screaming, and I closed my eyes. I felt someone shaking and I realized I was in the car and Mike was at a red light. I tried catching my breath.

Mike grabbed my hand. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.

He nodded. Before I knew it We were home. I seen My Mom's car in the driveway. I smiled, I get to see Evan and Ella too. Mike got out of the car and came to my door.

He opened it. I sighed. "How are we going to do this?"

"Very carefully." He smirked.

I laughed a little and he grabbed my hand. He helped me out of the car. I knew I could barely walk so He wrapped his arm around me so I leaned all of my weight against him.

We got inside. My Mom came over to me. "Gracie! It's so good to see you out of the hospital."

I smiled. "Yeah."

She looked at me. "Well how about you get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Alright." She walked off.

I looked at Mike. "Uh, Mike."

"What?" He pulled back and looked at me.

"Stairs." I pointed at them.

He chuckled. "Well how about this, wrap your arms around my neck." I did and he picked me up gently.

I winced. "Ouch."

"Sorry, Sorry." He immediately apologized.

I laughed it off. "It's okay, just turned the wrong way."

He walked up the stairs slowly so he didn't hurt me. We got in my room and I smiled. It was exactly how I left it. Johnny Depp and Godsmack posters plastered the walls.

My queen size bed with 30 pillows. I looked in the mirror and I was hideous. My hair was greasy.

I groaned. "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Um could you help me do something? I mean if not I understand."

"Gracie what?"

"I need to take a shower."

He looked at the ground. "Oh, um… yeah I can help."

"Okay, um well how about you go in your boxers and I'll just have my back towards you?"

"Alright sounds good."

He helped me to the bathroom. He started the shower and stripped down to his boxers. He looked at me. "Alright take your clothes off, I'll close my eyes."

I nodded and he shut them. I took my sweat pants and baggy t shirt off. I sighed. "Crap how are we going to do this?"

"Hang on to me and direct me to the shower."

I giggled. "This is so dumb."

He shrugged. "Well you need to take a shower." I nodded even though he couldn't see.

I directed him to the shower and we got in. I had my back facing him and he had his arms on my shoulders to keep me steady.

**Mike's POV**

I couldn't help but look at her body. She's so beautiful. I'm just her best friend though, that's all I'll ever be.

She groaned. "Mike could you hand me the soap?"

"Yeah here." I gave it to her making sure our hands touched. I helped her wash her hair. She was just letting the water come down on her now. I think she was just relaxing.

She lost her balance. "Mike!" She gasped.

I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay I got you."

She sighed. "I think were done." I nodded and shut the water off.

We got back into her room and we changed. I helped her into bed. "You okay now?"

She nodded softly. "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, that's why I'm here." She nodded.

I walked towards the door to head to the guest room. I got to the door and Gracie called my name.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me?"

I nodded softly. "Sure." I got in the bed next to her.

I was uncomfortable because of all the pillows she had. I kept chucking them at the wall. "Jeez Gracie how many pillows do you have?"

She laughed. "I think 30."

I scoffed. "Got enough?" She laughed.

I finally got the rest of the pillows on the ground. She scooted closer to me and layed her head on my chest. I sighed. _She's making this really difficult.  
_  
I had my arms down at my side. Gracie looked up at me with a pouty look. "Cuddle with me?"

I smirked. "That's pouty face isn't going to get you anywhere."

She made it bigger. _I can't say no to that. _I wrapped my arms around her and she layed her head back down on my chest, I could almost feel her smiling.

"Good nite Mike." She whispered into my chest.

"Good nite Gracie."

I ran my fingers through her hair and added. "I _love _you." But Gracie was already asleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to: **_RKOsgirl92, Viper's-babe, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, StraightLife116_ (Sorry I know your not a fan of him), _AlphonseBuclay, Sonib89, matt-hardy-lover-101, bsbfan558, Happygolucky103, TEDxCORRExFAN, Cena's baby doll,_ **and** _KIMBA2011_

**Once again I have amazing reviewers! :) Thanks Everyone!**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Gracie's POV**

I woke up sore, I sighed and grunted. When is this pain going to go away? I looked over and Mike was still sleeping like a baby. I smiled softly. I seen my door open and Mom walked in. She smiled and whispered. "You up?"

I nodded. "Yeah I can't sleep."

"Want to come downstairs? I'll help you."

I stretched my arm out and nodded. "Yeah but we have to be quiet I don't want wake Mike."

"Okay." She replied, and walked over to my side of the bed. It took us about 10 minutes to get downstairs, but finally we succeeded. I sat at the

Kitchen table and she sat across from me. "So what's going on between you and Mike?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Gracie Lynn, don't play dumb with me, I can tell you like him."

I smirked. "Yeah He's my best friend."

She chuckled. "You know what I mean."

I sighed. "Yeah I do."

She started laughing. I looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering what happened last May, when Mike stayed up all night with you helping you study for your Calculus exam."

I smiled and started to remember when the night took place.

_Flashback_

_It was exam week, my last exam week of high school. I was getting so annoyed with school I just wanted out already._

Today was Thursday and tomorrow is Friday and the exam I have is Calculus. I hate that class.

I'm actually getting a D- in it. My Teacher said if I don't pass the exam that I won't graduate High School.

I was laying on my bed with my book in my lap studying. I heard a beep on my laptop. I opened it and Cody was video calling.

I hit decline and a couple seconds passed and my cell phone started ringing. I answered. "Hey Cody."

"Hey why did you ignore my video call?"

"Because I have to study."

"Oh Come on 5 minutes that's it."

"Cody, I'm sorry I can't. If I don't do good on this exam I don't pass high school."

"Maybe I can help."

"You know Calculus?"

"Oh... Never mind."

I chuckled. "Yeah look I call you tomorrow when I'm not so stressed."

"Alright I love you." He replied.

"I love you too." I hung up and went back to my book. I was getting very aggravated. I heard footsteps and Mom walked in. "Hey how's it going?"

I sighed loudly. "Not good."

"Well why don't you go down in the kitchen to get a snack, take a break."

I sighed. "I guess." I went down into the kitchen and I thought I was seeing things. "Dad?"

He turned around. "Surprise."

I ran over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a couple days off, decided to visit my family, where's the guys?"

"Ricky's at work and Austin is at Jesse's."

He nodded. "Oh well I brought someone along."

"Who?" I asked confused. I looked over at the hallway and Mike walked in. I ran over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here Mike?"

"Well... Nothing better to do so why not visit my friend Gracie?"

I laughed. "Well I'm glad you did but I better get back to studying. If I don't passed this Calc exam I don't pass High school."

My Dad walked over to me. "You better go study.."

I nodded. "But it's so confusing I don't understand any of it."

Mike looked at me. "I got an A in Calc my Senior year."

I smiled at him. "Would you help me?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know..."

"Please Please! I'll be your best friend forever!"

He laughed. "I guess I can't turn that down."

I nodded. "Yeah you really can't."

We went upstairs to my room and started helping me study. Finally it hit 2 am and I was getting tired.

Mike looked at Me. "Gracie you understand it now, you'll pass don't worry."

"What if I don't? I'll be a 5 year Senior, Oh my god I'll be the laughing stock of the school."

Mike put his hand on my shoulder. "Gracie we have been studying for 5 hours straight you get it and you will pass!"

I sighed. "I guess."

He shook his head. "No say it like you know you will."

I whispered. "I will pass this test."

"No like you mean it!"

I took a deep breath. "I WILL PASS THIS TEST!"

Mom walked in. "You guys it's 2am keep it down."

"Sorry." I sighed.

She walked out and Mike and I busted out laughing. I looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for." He smirked.

I laughed. "That's right buddy!" We fist pounded.

I looked up at Mom. "If it wasn't for Mike I wouldn't of passed High School."

She nodded. "I know. I'm just happy that he was always there for you." When she said that, something clicked in my head.

She was right He was always there for me. That night we became best friends. Whenever Cody and I got into fights or when training became to tough and I was thinking about giving up he was there to stop me. Why would he do that for me? That's it, He loves me.

I looked up at Mom. "I need to talk to Mike."

"Honey, He's sleeping."

"Mom please can you just go get him, it's important." She sighed and walked to the staircase.

I just can't believe it took me this long to realize I'm in love with Mike Mizanin.

* * *

**Finally what everyone has been waiting for! Lol, anyway do you think Mike will actually tell Gracie how he feels?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mike's POV**

I was sound asleep till I heard someone calling my name. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Auden.

She smiled. "Gracie needs you it's important."

I sat up. "Is She hurt?"

She smiled softly. "No sweetie. She just needs to talk to you."

I nodded and yawned. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen." I got out of bed and let my bare feet hit the carpet. I walked down the steps and took the hallway to the kitchen. I walked in and saw her sitting in the kitchen chair staring out the window. I smiled to myself and walked over to her. I sat down and she looked up at me and smiled. "Morning.."

"Morning, your Mom said you need to talk to me."

She nodded but looked at the doorway. I looked over there and Auden was standing there smiling. She stopped. "Oh I think the twins are crying.."

She went over to the stairs even though I didn't hear anything. I looked at Gracie. "What's going on?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this but Mike you've always been there for me."

I nodded. "Of course, Gracie your my best friend."

She scratched her head. "See... I'm starting to get these feelings."

"Feelings?" I questioned her.

She nodded. "You know what I think I'll just come out and say it... Mike I think I'm falling in love with you."

I froze just sitting there in shock. I felt like I was dreaming. Gracie looked up at me. "Now would be the time to say something..."

I came back from my trance, and I grabbed her hand. "Gracie..."

She cut me off. "Great I knew I shouldn't of said anything, Damn I feel like a dumb ass." She put her hands on her face.

I sighed and got out of my chair and knelled down by her. "Gracie."

She groaned. "What?"

"Look at me." She sighed and turned her head slowly.

I grabbed her hand. "Gracie, you are the best friend I could ever ask for but I don't think we should be friends anymore."

She went to say something but I cut her off. "I don't think we should be friends anymore because I want to take things to the next level."

**Gracie's POV**

I was stunned. I'm not sure if he just said what I think he said. He looked up at me. "Soooo?"

I shook it off. "Sorry, did you say what I think you said?"

"If you mean I want you to be my girlfriend, then yes I did."

I smiled. "Mike I would love to!"

He wrapped his arms around me, and I automatically felt safe. It always happens when I'm with him. He pulled back a little so our faces were only inches apart. He leaned in and I felt the impact. As soon as our lips connected I was in heaven, I was seeing fireworks. The way his lips were moving with mine just made me feel great. He pulled away and I was catching my breath. I chuckled a little and he smiled.

He leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed. "Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me something."

"Anything." He vowed.

"Don't break my heart."

"Not in a million years!" He captured my lips in another kiss and I was definitely feeling like I was on cloud 9.

_2 weeks passed_

I was doing great, I could walk all by myself. My physical therapist said if I keep up the good work I can return to WWE next month. I pulled my yellow Camaro in the driveway and put it in park. I walked into the house and I noticed Mom was in the living room.

I walked in. "Mom?" She was looking at the floor. She looked up. "Oh Gracie I didn't hear you come in."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Mom... Somethings wrong tell me!"

She sighed. "Alright but I think your father wanted to tell you."

"What does Dad have to do with this?"

"Honey... He had to get some tests done, he's got a herniated disk in his lower back."

"He's going to get surgery right?"

"Well... they can't do anything for it. He has ignored it for so long that they won't be able to repair it."

I was still processing that in my head. "Is he going to _die?"_

She shook her head. "No sweetie, He won't die but he's going to have to give Wrestling up."

I sighed. "That's going to be really hard on him. Wait you said 'he has ignored it for so long' What does that mean?"

"He started getting a pain in his back on our honey moon."

I gasped. "Mom! That was 4 years ago."

She nodded. "I know, but you know your father he hates going to the doctors and now look where that got him."

I was about to say something, but I was cut off by my phone. I answered on the first ring. "Daddy?"

"Hey Baby Girl.." He said unsteadily.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry! How long do you have left?"

He sighed. "I talked to Vince and he agrees that next Monday I will r_-r-retire_.." I wanted to cry hearing him struggle at the word _retire._

I sniffled. "Alright I'll be there, does Vince have something planned?"

"No he's going to let me be myself, that's probably the only thing that's good I get out of it, I don't need to be in character."

I sighed. "Okay Daddy, Mike and I will be there. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I got that idea from seeing Edge leave! So the next chapter will be about Randy's retirement. I already have it typed, I'll post it tomorrow. Btw I actually cried while typing it so be ware... :)**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Gracie's POV**

We pulled in front of the arena and Mike put the car in park. I sighed. Mike grabbed my hand. "Gracie it will be okay."

"I know, I just can't believe he's retiring."

"Me too, he was my favorite person to have a feud with."

I smiled. "You guys always had the best matches, even though you always cheated." He laughed. "Hey now, that was the past. I'm a changed man now." I leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes you are."

He chuckled. "Alright let's go." We got out and walked into the familiar arena hand and hand. It's been a while since either of us has been in a WWE Arena.

Mike looked at me. "I'm going to go catch up with the guys, that okay?" I nodded. "Yeah I'm going to go bug my Dad and John." He leaned in and gave me a long passionate kiss.

I smiled and headed to my Dad's locker room. I walked in and John came over and hugged me. "Hey Squirt what are you doing here?" While hugging him I seen my Dad give me a look. I shrugged. "Just visiting." He let go. "How do you feel?"

"Eh, I feel better."

"That's great, I'm going to go to catering catch ya later."

"Bye Uncle John."

He walked out and I glared at Dad. "You didn't tell him?" He shook his head. "Nope only you and Mike know."

I sighed. "Great.." He motioned me to sit next to him and I did. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him. "Daddy I don't want you to retire, it seems to early."

He rubbed my shoulder. "I know it sucks, but I really got no other choice." I nodded. "I know."

"So you and Mike together now?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah." Dad smiled. "Good, Mike's a great guy."

I smirked. "Yes he is."

A Tech guy walked in. "Mr. Orton you're up." Dad sighed and stood up. I gave him a hug. "How long do you get out there?" "As long as I need, it's going to be a while." I kissed his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks Baby girl, I'll see you out there." With that he walked out. Tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them before they could fall. I walked to the curtain and His music went off.

**_On Air_**

**No POV**

Raw started off with it's normal pyro and entrance. Usually rumors get leaked to what would happen tonight but, no one knows tonight. The lights dimmed a little. ___I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me._The crowd erupted in cheers. Right now Randy Orton was the best in the business.

Randy walked out with a smile. He does that every so often, but he did something different. He went around and smacked everyone's hand. The fans knew something was up.

**Randy's POV**

This was hard, very hard. I got in the ring with a mic and everyone started chanting _Randy. _I was getting tears in my eyes, but no one could tell.

I cleared my throat. "Okay I have something to say and it's not very good, um ok about 4 years ago I started getting this pain in my back. I was trying to be the tough guy and I ignored it. Now WWE Officials made me get it checked out and it turns out I have a herniated disk in my lower back, Most of you are thinking yeah get surgery and you will be fine, I can't get surgery it won't fix it, I let it go on for so long it's not fixable.. So I have no other choice then to retire." Tears filled to the rims of my eyelids.

The crowd gasped. I was rubbing my eyes and I took a deep breath and everyone was chanting _Thank you Randy _I smiled a little but before I could speak. The familiar instrument came on.___Alpha dog…_John walked out and everyone cheered.

He had a serious look on his face. He grabbed a mic and walked into the ring. Before he even spoke he pulled me into a hug and everyone clapped and cheered.

John let go and put his mic up to his mouth. "Well I don't know if anyone knows, I know rumors flew around over the years but Randy is my best friend. We have been best friends since OVW training. I remember first meeting him he was on Cocky Son of a B, but I knew he would make it in WWE, You could just look in his eyes and know that this is what he was meant to do. Randy has to be my favorite person of all time to wrestle. I didn't even know this was coming. I just want to say Thanks Randy for putting up with me all through the years, I love you man." I nodded and hugged him.

Everyone cheered. I grabbed the mic. "I love you too John." I swear I haven't heard a crowd so loud since I won the WWE Championship at NOC. Everyone chanting _Thank you Randy_ all over again. John smiled and he had tears in his eyes too.

All Over Me by Default started playing and Gracie walked out with a boot on her foot, because of her injury. Everyone was cheering and she climbed into the ring.

She walked right over to me and hugged me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I looked at the ramp and all of the superstars came out and were standing at the top of the ramp.

I smiled through the tears and they played my music. It was sad that this is the last time I would hear Voices. I never liked the song so much but now I will miss it.

I grabbed the mic and wiped my eyes. "I just want to thank my wife, and my kids: Gracie, Ricky, Austin, and my 2 new born twins for letting me live my dream and being so flexible with my schedule." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Also I want to thank the fans, for letting me compete in front of you guys each and every week. I love you all."

Everyone cheered and I got a thought. "There's something that I've always wanted to do but could never because of my character."

John and Gracie gave me a strange look and I pulled my shirt off and threw it to the audience. "John can't have all the fun." I said into the mic and John and Gracie smiled and laughed.

I shook hands with all the superstars, said goodbye to the fans one last time and I left with Voices playing. I couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**2 more chapters left.. I'm going to try and get them up as soon as possible. :)**

**Review! :D**

**BTW anyone who wanted Cody still in, just review and I'll make sure you see him in the chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Gracie's POV**

It's been a week since my Dad retired, it hit the WWE universe and the WWE locker room hard. No one expected it. It was Raw time, Mike and I were cleared to compete. I was very happy.

"Babe, I'm going to go to catering. Okay?" I told Mike while he was stretching for his match. He walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on my lips. "Hurry back." I smiled and walked out.

I got into catering and picked out a fruit salad. I went to turn around but ended up bumping into someone. I looked up and seen my ex.

Cody scratched his head. "Sorry." I shook my head awkwardly. "My fault." I went to move around him but he stopped me. "Gracie, do you think we could talk?" I looked up at him. "If you want to talk about what I think you want to talk about then no."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No I don't, I actually want to see if we could be friends? Like old times." I hesitated; unsure if it's a good idea to be friends with my ex.

Cody continued. "How about you come to my room tonight so we can talk?" Again that sounded like a bad idea but Cody seemed sincere so, I nodded. "Sure, I guess." He smiled and walked away.

_What did I just get myself into?_

Raw went by very fast. Mike made his return as a Face, he seemed to enjoy himself. I returned to go back in my old storyline with Kyla. We headed back to the hotel and got our room.

I sat on the bed and sighed. Mike frowned. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him. "It's just so weird without my dad being on the road with me." He smiled softly and sat down next to me. "I know, I'm always used to him yelling at me for my sarcasm." We both chuckled.

I remembered I was suppose to meet Cody, but I know Mike isn't going to approve of that. I don't want to lie to him but I think I have no choice. I looked up at Mike. "I'm going to go for a walk."

He nodded. "Alright I'll be here waiting for you to get back." I smiled, he was always so understanding. I leaned up towards him and kissed him. "I'll be right back."

I walked out into the cool hallway of the hotel and I walked down to Cody's room. I looked left and right to be sure no one saw me before I knocked. He opened the door and smiled. "Come on in."

I walked in and sighed. "Alright you should probably make this quick, Mike thinks I'm going for a walk." Cody smirked. "Lying to your boyfriend for me; love it." I rolled my eyes. "Okay so what did you want to talk about?" I asked while sitting on the couch.

Cody sat on the coffee table. "Gracie.. I love you so much. I was such an asshole to cheat on you. I regret every second but I know one thing. I can't stop thinking about the first time we had sex. It was amazing."

I shrugged. "It _was _key word. Cody I did _love _you but not anymore I love Mike. He's the one who has been there for me." He shook his head. "Gracie, no I know you still love me."

I went to object but he crushed his lips against mine. I took both hands to push his shoulders away but as soon as he deepened it I just let my hands fall. I was lost, it was exactly like our first kiss.

_"Gracie, I..."_

_"You what?"_

_"Gracie, Please don't think I'm insane for saying this but I'm really starting to like You!"_

_I looked at Him shocked. "M-Me Too."_

_He shook His head. "No Gracie I don't mean like Brother and Sister, I mean more like Boyfriend and Girlfriend."_

_My heart was seriously beating 100 miles per hour._

_He grabbed My hand. "I'm sorry I just had to get that off of My Chest."_

_"Cody...I like You too, not like a brother but more."_

_He smiled. "Really?" I nodded._

_"Well what are We going to do?"_

_I scratched My head. "Well how about We get to know each other a little more before We decide?"_

_"Okay." He leaned down._

_Before I could even question what He was doing, He crushed his lips against Mine._ _It was the best thing I have ever experienced. _

I got pulled out of my trance and deepened the kiss. I let my hands slide to his the back of his neck. I gripped his short black hair and his hands wandered to my shirt. I finally came back to reality.

"I think I should go." I pulled away from him and ran out. I can't believe what I just did. I feel horrible. I looked at the time and realized I took longer then expected.

I might as well go face Mike now. I took a deep breath to steady me and I walked back into my hotel room. Mike was sitting on the bed. "How was the walk?" "F-Fine, jusst f-finne." I stuttered out.

He turned his attention to the TV and I sat on the bed slowly. He shut the TV off. "Babe, is something wrong?" That's when the tears poured out. He pulled me into his arms. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I tried so hard to get it out but I couldn't so I lifted my head and crushed my lips against his. This time it was different then any other kiss. I tried to put more passion into it.

I straddled his waist and pulled his shirt off. He got this look in his eye. "Gracie I don't-" I cut him of with a sniffle. "I want you." Mike has never questioned me about Sex because of the whole Cody thing. I needed to forget about Cody. I moved my lips to his neck.

"Please.." I know begging is desperate but I need Mike. He flipped me over so he was on top.

After making love to Mike I collapsed on his chest. He stroked my arm with his fingers. "I love you Gracie." Tears formed in my eyes. "I love you too." I felt so guilty kissing Cody then having sex with Mike.

I heard my phone beep, I slide off the bed. "Probably my Dad." I grabbed the phone to notice it wasn't from my dad.

_That just proves you still love me. I'm not giving up._

* * *

**Alright 2 more chapters sorry. :( anyway I want some opinions...**

**Cody or Mike? **

**Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Gracie's POV**

It was the end of the week and I was prepared to go to house shows. I was packing up my suitcase when my phone went off, I picked it up and it was Vince. "Hello?" I asked while zipping the bag up.

"Gracie, I'm glad I caught you. You're not going to the shows this weekend." He stated and I got confused. "Then where am I going?"

"Home, I'm giving you the weekend off. I don't want there to be a chance of you injuring yourself, so just be Illinois next Monday."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be there." He chuckled probably knowing I rather be wrestling then at home. "Goodbye, Gracie." I hung up.

Mike walked out of the bathroom in his shorts and reached for a shirt. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck. "I love you." The memory of kissing Cody was haunting me. I feel really bad, I have to tell him.

I pulled away from him. "Mike.." He got confused. "Something wrong Gracie?" I nodded. "I have to tell you something."

Mike sat down while grabbing my hand. "What's wrong?" I gulped. "Well, uh you know the night we had sex?" He nodded. "Yeah..." I winced. "Well when I went for a walk, I wasn't going for a walk."

He started to tense up, probably knowing where I was going with this so I continued. "I went to see Cody." He clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything. He looked at me and his eyes were dark. "Do you have sex with him?" I shook my head. "No.. but we did kiss."

Mike stood up and started pacing. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I winced. "Well, I thought you were going to be mad. I'm sorry Mike." He looked at me. "Do you still love him?"

I looked at the floor. _Do I still love him? _"Answer me!" He pulled me out of my thoughts. I shrugged. "I don't know." Mike scoffed. "How do you not know if you love someone?"

I looked up at him. "I know I love you." He crossed his arms. "Then why did you kiss Cody?" "I don't know, it just happened. He wanted to be friends but then he said that I still love him and he kissed me."

Mike's jaw tightened. "Did you kiss him back?" I nodded slowly. He kicked the dresser. "God Dammit Gracie, why? Why did you have to do this to me?" I stood up. "Mike, it was just a kiss. I love you!"

He shook his head. "You still love Cody, I can see it in your eyes. You need to make a choice. Either me or Cody." I rolled my eyes. "I choose you." Mike looked at me. "No, I want you to think about this. Either you choose me and never see Cody again or you choose him and never see me again. I don't want to be in the same predicament you were in with Cody, so let me know by Raw." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. I sat slowly on the bed.

_4 hours later _

The plane landed in the all to familiar airport. I got off and went to get my luggage. "Gracie." I turned around and there he was; Jeff Hardy. He pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long."

I chuckled. "Too long." He ruffled my hair. "Come on, Beth and Ruby are dying to see you." I laughed and followed him outside to his yellow Corvette. We got in and I looked at him. "Thanks for letting me come." He rolled his eyes. "You know you're always welcome." I nodded while looking out the window.

We pulled in the driveway and headed inside. Beth walked over to me. "Gracie! It's so good to see you!" I smiled. "I know, I've missed you guys so much." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm ordering pizza; your favorite." I chuckled. "Thanks."

I heard little footsteps running and then I spotted Ruby. "GACIE!" She came running and I knelled down and caught her in a hug. "I miss you Gacie!" I chuckled. "I missed you too Ruby."

She looked at me seriously. "Want to play with me in my room?" I was about to answer but Jeff cut me off. "She will later, right now I'm going to talk to her in the backyard okay sweetie?" She nodded. "Okay." She took off running while Jeff and I walked outside.

He looked at me. "Wanna ride your bike?" I started smiling ear to ear. "Um, yeah!" He chuckled. "Let's go, Enigma." I rolled my eyes at my nick name. No one ever forgets nicknames.

We took off on our bikes and did laps on the dirt track he built. I missed riding in the wind. I used to come out here every summer and spend everyday all day riding my dirt bike. We both got tired and tok a break. We sat on a hill and I stared into the sky.

Jeff sighed. "Alright, what's up?" I shrugged. "Nothing, why?" He rolled his eyes. "Gracie, I've known you since you were 14 I know when something is wrong now spill."

I took a deep breath. "Well, you know I was dating Cody right?" He nodded. "Yeah, then you dumped him because he cheated, and now you're dating Mike." I sighed. "Well Monday I went to talk to Cody because he wanted to start being friends and we ended up kissing, I just told Mike about it today, and he wants me to choose between them. I don't know what to do."

Jeff looked at me. "Well, you still love Cody. I can tell, but you also love Mike." I nodded. "That's my problem." He scratched his beard. "Alright now what I think is that, it's your life and you should do what you think is best and what you would be more happy with."

I looked at him confused. "But, I want your opinion." He chuckled. "Gracie you can't decide your relationship on other people's opinions, it's your life not anyone else's. Do what's right for you."

* * *

**Next chapter= Last Chapter. **

**I'm sorry it took so long to end and I'm sorry it's short. I don't really have any inspiration for this story so I rather end it then delete it or just stop writing it all together.**

**-Review? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, RKOsgirl92, reina13, Cena's baby doll, bsbfan558, iloverandyortonwwefan23, justawrestlingdream, _**and**_ Viper's-babe_** for reviewing the last chapter . I know this story was short, I just really didn't have any inspiration to continue it. I didn't really get a lot of reviews on it, either, but that's a different story. I would to thank everyone who read this story, or who has faved or alerted it. I'm so sorry it's so short, but like I said before I would rather end it then delete it.**

**So here is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Gracie's POV**

The weekend went by very fast, it was already Raw and I was walking into the Arena. Jeff's words to me kept racing through my head. _Do what's right for you._ One thing I forgot to ask him is, how do I know that? I mean Cody was my first love, but he did all those hurtful things to me. Mike on the other hand has been the best boyfriend I could ever have, he's nice, funny, caring, and he's there when I need him. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I walked into the locker room and sat on the bench. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, wondering when is the best time to talk to them. I heard a knock at the door. I sat up, "Come in!" I shouted and the door opened to reveal, Ted.

He walked over to me, "How is my Boo Bear doing?" I chuckled, "Not too hot." Ted sat down next to me, "Uh-oh, do you need to talk to Dr. Teddy?" I shrugged, "It's about Mike and Cody."

Ted sighed, "Ah, so you're still in love with Cody, I assume."

"You assumed correctly, I just don't know who to choose."

He simply shrugged, "Choose what the heart wants."

I was starting to get really irritated with everyone saying that, "Why does everyone say that? I don't know who to choose. I love them both!" I buried my head in my hands.

Ted rubbed my back, "Easy Boo Bear. Just take a deep breath, I know you just wish someone could just tell who to pick and everything would be okay, but it won't be. _Gracie-" _I looked up because it was the first time he's actually called me by my name.

He looked down at me, "Deep down you know who you want, you just don't want to upset the other guy. It's going to be rough but, they can take it; they're guys-" He scratched his chin, "-Well I think Cody is.." I chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs.

Ted laughed and then pulled himself together, "Seriously though, do what you want and don't let anyone stop or choose for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Uncle Teddy." He pulled me in a hug, "It's _Dr. Teddy_ and that will be 500 bucks." I rolled my eyes, "Put it on my tab."

He got up and ruffled my hair, "Now it's time for Dr. Teddy to go to his second job, see ya around Boo." I half smiled, "Bye."

I pulled out my phone and went to my text messages. I started typing out a message.

_Meet me at my locker room, ASAP_

I sent it to Mike and Cody; both. I waited patiently and I heard the first knock, it had to be Cody because Mike wouldn't know. "Come in!" I shouted out and I was right, my ex boyfriend walked in.

He shut the door and grew a smirk on his face, "I know you would come back to me. I know you still loved me." I was about to say something when the door opened and Mike walked in.

Mike looked at Cody, "What are you doing here?"

Cody reversed the question, "What are _you_ doing here?" They both looked at me for answers. I sighed, "Well, you guys know I love you both."

Cody smiled, "Yes! I knew it.." Mike rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and?" I took a deep breath, "Well I've been thinking, like you wanted me to Mike, and I've decided who I should be with-"

Cody cut me off, "No need to say it Baby.." Mike glared at him, "Would you shut the hell up and let her talk?" He rolled his eyes, "Don't get mad, Mizanin. There are other girls out there."

Mike scoffed, "You don't even know if she picked you yet."

I cleared my throat, "Anyways! As I was saying, what I'm about to say is going to effect you guys and who ever I don't choose I want to try and work something out with them to be friends.."

Mike was actually starting to get impatient, "And that is?"

**5 years later**

I pulled into the familiar drive way that was packed with cars in it. I took a deep breath before shutting the engine off. I stepped out of the car and looked around at my surroundings. Everything looked the same. I walked up the driveway and took the walkway the lead me to the front door of the house. I took another deep breath before twisting the handle to walk in. I walked into the house and heard lots of voices, laughter, and kids talking. I smiled before making my way to the living room. I walked in and everyone turned to me.

"Gracie!" The first one to greet me was my Dad, "Baby girl, what are you doing here? Vince said you had to work." He pulled me into his arms. I chuckled, "He lied. Dad, do you really think I was going to miss the twin's birthday party?"

He held me close, "I was hoping you wouldn't. It feels so good to have you home. You know you can move back whenever you want?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad.." I groaned, then chuckled. He smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just not the same with out you." I laughed, "Awe, I love you Dad." He kissed my head, "I love you too Gracie."

"Is that my sister I hear?" I heard from behind. I turned around and Austin made his way into the living room. He pulled me into a hug, "Damn, it's been awhile." I chuckled, "Sure, has."

"Whoa, whoa. Gracie?" I looked up and Ricky was here, I was shocked because he's suppose to be in Med school still. I smiled, "Ricky!" He pulled me into a hug, "I didn't think you were coming."

I chuckled, "I didn't think you were coming either." He pulled back, "So how's your fiancee doing?" I shrugged and smiled, "He's doing good, he'll be here in a little bit."

I heard little screams and looked behind Ricky. Evan and Ella came running in, "Gracie!" They both hugged my legs. I smiled, "Awe, I missed you guys, Happy Birthday" " Thanks, We missed you too." They chorused together.

Auden walked in, "Hey, Gracie. I'm so glad you could make it." She kissed my cheek. I smiled, "Me too, I miss you guys." She smiled, "We miss you too, you can always come back if you like?"

I groaned, "Mom! Dad already gave me that speech." She chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's just all of my kids are all grown up, except for these 2; that's all I have." I smiled, "Well you still have us, we're just not in the same household."

Austin walked over to me, "Hey, your fiancee is here." I smiled and walked over to the front door. I haven't seen him in a week, so I was really excited to see him. He took his jacket off and looked up at me.

"Gracie.." a smile tugged at his lips.

"Mike.." my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

He closed the distance between us, and pulled me into a hug. I leaned up and crushed my lips against his. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him.

"Ahem." We heard behind us and we separated. My Dad smirked, "Just because you're 23 years old doesn't mean I can't still tell you what to do." I rolled my eyes, "Of course Daddy."

He chuckled and shook Mike's hand, "I'm glad you could make it." Mike smiled, "Me too."

"Come on, it's present time; Daddy." Ella tugged on Dad's arm. He chuckled, "Alright let's go then." I slid my fingers through Mike's and we followed them back into the living room.

**Later on**

After the kids were in bed. We all were sitting in the kitchen catching up. It was, My Dad, Mom, Ricky, Austin, Ted, John, Aunt Becky, Mike, and I talking.

We got on the subject of babies and I thought it was a good time to share some news I just received yesterday.

I stood up, "Okay, guys I have some news to share." They all seemed interested so I continued, "I went to the Doctor's yesterday, and I'm pregnant." My Mom awed, and everyone was excited.

My Dad was giving Mike his 'Viper glare'. I chuckled, "Dad, stop it you're scaring him." Dad rolled his eyes, "He's seen it so many times, he should be used to it."

Mike grabbed my arm, "You're really pregnant?" I nodded with a smiled, "Yeah, 2 weeks along." He smiled, "I'm excited." I agreed, "Me too."

My Dad got my attention, "Gracie, come downstairs with me. I want to give you something." I kissed Mike's cheek before following him into the basement. "What is it Dad?"

He looked at me, "You know what tomorrow is, right?"

I raised my eyebrows, "My birthday?"

Dad smiled, "Yes, but what else?"

I shrugged, "Dad, I don't know." He sighed, "Well maybe this will refresh your memory." He pulled out a book and handed it to me. "What is this?" He crossed his arms, "Open it."

I opened it and gasped, it was our letters were wrote to each other, when I was in foster care.

_Dear Gracie,_

_I'm Randall Keith Orton, but Randy is what I go by.  
I am a professional wrestler. Are you a fan? I was a fan growing up because my Dad and Grandpa was one.  
So Gracie what are your interests? I like that name Gracie, it's very pretty.  
Well I have to get ready for my match, looking forward to writing you._

_Love Randy_

_Dear Randy,_

_Wow this is going to be interesting, yes I am a fan of WWE. that's the only thing we can watch over here. I am 13 years old, I might as well get this over with, this is my life story. I was 3 years old when my parents started to be beat me. It lasted till I about 5 years old when my neighbors started noticing. I was put into a foster home, with 2 new parents. They seemed nice at first, then they started to do sexual things to me. I called the cops and they sent me back to the foster care, where I have been since. I get angry easily. I don't talk to people a lot, every time some one comes to adopt someone they always go to pick me, but when they see my history they deny me. They think I would be a bad child with all that has happened to me. Some people call me a cry baby because I cry almost every night, I cry because alls I want is a father or a mother that will care for me. Ok now that, that is out of the way. My favorite thing to do is draw. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is pizza and my favorite wrestler is you. Haha I never thought I would be writing to my favorite wrestler. Well that's just some facts about me, what about you? I hope I didn't bore you too death with this letter._

_Love Gracie._

_Dear Gracie,_

_You did not bore me to death, I am so sorry for what has happened to you. If I ever see those people I will kill them. It's not right to do that, they should be dead. Some day someone will adopt you, it will happen. Well my favorite color is blue too, my favorite thing to do is listen to music, or wrestle. My favorite wrestler is probably my dad and are you sure I'm your favorite, I mean usually 13 year old girls are apart of "cenation"! I should say anything bad about Cena, he is my best friend, even though he can be a dumb ass. Oops I shouldn't of put that, your only 13, sorry. Well nice writing to you, lets keep it up._

_Love Randy_

I looked up at him with almost tears in my eyes, "Daddy.." He reached over and pulled me into his arms, "Tomorrow marks 10 years since I adopted you." The tears poured out, and I sobbed on his chest.

He started rubbing my back, "I love you baby girl, with all of my heart. It feels like time is flying by, you're going to be getting married soon and you're going to have a baby. I'm so happy for you, even though I wish I could just take you back in time to when you were 14 and keep you there forever. I know you had to grow up sometime, it's just hard." I heard him sniffling.

I pulled back, "Are you crying?" He wiped his eyes, "Don't judge me." I smiled, "Awe, Daddy." I wrapped my arms around him again. "I'll always be your little girl no matter what."

He kissed my head, "I know you will, no are you sure that Mike is the one?" He asked jokingly. I elbowed him, "Daddy.."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Come on, let's go back up stairs." I hesitated, "Can I have some time down here by myself?"

Dad kissed my cheek, "Sure, I love you." I smiled, "I love you too Daddy." He walked back upstairs and I sat down on the couch. He was right time does go by fast. I still remember when I choose Mike over Cody, and that was a real tough one for me, but I know I choose the right one.

"_And that is?" Mike asked._

"_I choose Mike." I looked at Cody, "I choose him, because I'm in love with him. I don't know what I would do without him. I know he will never do anything to hurt me. I'll admit I was in love with you Cody, but that was before I got to know Mike. He's the right guy, Cody I'm sorry." _

_Cody rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Gracie. Stop lying." _

_I glared at him, "I'm not lying Cody! I love Mike. I hope we can still be friends." He scoffed, "Friends? Please, I'm done." He was about to leave but I tried to stop him, "Cody stop. Please, I want the Cody back that used to be my brother, can we go back to that?" _

_He looked back at me, "As long as you don't put your stinky feet on my ever again." The smile on my face got so big. It was like my big brother was back. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a hug._

_I sighed into his chest, "I missed this Cody." Cody chuckled, "Me too. I'm sorry for everything Gracie. Mike is a lucky guy and I'm happy to be your big brother again." _

_I smiled, "I love you, Cody." He patted my head, "I love you too, bud." I 'awed' at him using my old nick name. _

_He looked at Mike,"Please don't make the same mistake I did, because if you do I'll beat your ass." Mike chuckled, "Don't worry."_

My trance got interrupted by Mike coming downstairs, "Gracie, you okay?" I looked over at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." He sat down next to me, "I can't wait till this baby is born."

I smiled and chuckled, "Me too, you're going to be a great Dad."

He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips, "You'll be a great Mother." I smiled, "I love you, Mike." He mocked my expressions, "I love you too, Gracie."

I would say Life for me right now is great, sure I had my ups and downs, but as someone once told me '_It's my life'. _I live it the way I want to, without anyone telling me what I can and can't do, Or I can and can't love.

**The End**

* * *

**Review for one last time?**


End file.
